Rotina
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Gambit sempre deixava-a vencer nas discussões frequentes que eles tinham. Achava-a particularmente linda quando ficava com raiva. Vampira sabia disso, o que a irritava ainda mais, deixando-o mais feliz. Era um ciclo. Era rotina.


**Disclaimer:** Gambit é meu. Mais nada me pertence.

**Sumário:** "Gambit sempre deixava-a vencer nas discussões frequentes que eles tinham. Achava-a particularmente linda quando ficava com raiva. Vampira sabia disso, o que a irritava ainda mais, deixando-o mais feliz. Era um ciclo. Era uma rotina" Um resumo de uma das várias discussões comuns entre Vampira e Gambit. Fluff.

**N/A: **Ah, eu acabei de lembrar como eu amo o Gambit do fundo do meu coração e como morro de rir com o relacionamento turbulento que ele possui com a Vampira. Mas acho que ela resiste demais. Não dá pra desprezar um cara que sussurra "cheré" no seu ouvido! É, eu sou tarada sim. Processe-me.

**Rotina**

a one-shot by NaylaS2

Gambit sempre deixava-a vencer nas discussões frequentes que eles tinham. Achava-a particularmente linda quando ficava com raiva. Vampira sabia disso, o que a irritava ainda mais, deixando-o mais feliz. Era um ciclo. Era rotina.

Esta briga começou como qualquer outra: com um simples comentário sobre uma coisa qualquer, as opiniões divergem, o assunto vai ficando sério (mesmo não sendo.), cada um defendendo o que acredita com convicção.

Ela faz um longo discurso enquanto o Cajun a observa debochadamente. Dá para ver em seus olhos que não entende o que ela diz e que também não fará o mínimo de esforço para compreender. Vampira pausa, esperando o sarcasmo, esperando a sua resposta. Mas quando ele abre a boca, a palavra que sai a irrita mais do que qualquer outra coisa que ele poderia ter dito.

"Certo".

_Certo? Certo?_ Gambit faz isso de propósito para que ela se irrite. E funciona. Raiva vai tomando conta de Vampira e ela xinga baixinho.

Ele ri e tenta tocá-la. Ela foge.

"Você é um idiota." O assunto que levou a discussão já se perdera, não era mais importante.

Ele ri de novo. A raiva aumenta ainda mais. _Não é engraçado. Não é nem um pouco engraçado._ Ela odeia-o pelo fato dele mexer com ela tão facilmente, de conseguir mudar seu humor sem muito esforço e principalmente pelo fato de não conseguir odiá-lo realmente.

Mas Vampira não se dá por derrotada. Ela vira as costas e começa a andar para deixar o aposento mas para na metade do caminho e olha-o nos olhos. Gambit tem um grande sorriso no rosto. _Como sempre._

" Você ama me irritar, não é?" O sorriso murcha rapidamente e ele caminha em sua direção completamente sério, fazendo-a se arrepender do que tinha falado. Estava com medo? Não. Era mais como uma expectativa. _O que ele vai fazer?_

"Não." Gambit responde parando de frente para ela. Estão pertos. Muito perto. "Eu amo você."

Vampira sente seus joelhos falharem e ameaça perder o equilíbrio. Mas se recupera no minuto seguinte. Afinal, era uma X-man, estava treinada para suportar situações mais difíceis do que esta. Estava mesmo?

"Obrigada." Responde fingindo não se importar. A resposta não deveria ter sido essa. Sabia o que deveria ter tido. Ela quase falou. Mas então lembrou-se que estava com raiva. Por quê? Ela já não sabia e pra falar a verdade, não importava mais.

Virou as costa rapidamente, fazendo seu longo cabelo voar sobre o rosto do Cajun. Este o cheirou. _Belle._ Era tudo que vinha a sua mente.

"Não ouse me seguir." Ela responde saindo do aposento. _Belle, teimosa belle, irritável belle, ma belle_. Gambit sorri ao ver a silhueta de Vampira se afastar e a segue sem pensar duas vezes para encontrá-la na varanda de seu quarto. A luz da lua iluminava seus cabelos. Ela não parecia nem uma pouco chateada por ele ter desobedecido a ordem.

"Sentiu minha falta?" Ela mordeu os lábios.

"Sentiu a minha, cheré?"

Ele não esperou por uma resposta e a beijou.

Gambit sempre deixava-a vencer nas discussões frequentes que eles tinham. Achava-a particularmente linda quando ficava com raiva. Vampira sabia disso, o que a irritava ainda mais, deixando-o mais feliz. Era um ciclo. Era rotina. E ambos desejavam que esta não mudasse nunca, embora nunca admitiriam isso um para o outro.

XXX

**N/A: **Que acharam? Sei o que muito de vocês devem estar pensando: "como ele vai e a beija?". Eu li em algum lugar que, por causa de seus poderes, ele é o único que pode tocá-la. Não por muito tempo, claro, mas mesmo assim, um beijinho não faz mal a ninguém, né? Corrijam-me se eu estiver errada. Continuo, não continuo? Que acham? A opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim. Mandar review é rápido, fácil e não precisa estar cadastrado no fanfiction. Logo, o que estão esperando para fazer uma boa ação? :D


End file.
